The Legend Of Zelda: Connecting Links
by Katintri
Summary: A continuation of Ocarina of Time.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend Of Zelda: Connecting The Links**

** Okay, so I'm not quite sure how I am wanting this to turn out, this is more of a test to see if I'm capable of writing well enough to get readers. This story is a sequel to The Legend Of Zelda Ocarina of time. Reviews are admired, as are ideas or suggestions. That's all for now, thanks to all who do read and review..**

**~Katintri~**

**Chapter One**

Pain. In all my years, I swear I have yet to wake up without some sort of pain or ache. My arm was searing with pain, it was a horrid idea to attempt to move it. I could feel the sleeves on my tunic sticking to the warm blood soaking the wound. I opened my eyes, though the second I did I just wanted them to fall shut. The light in the room I was in was unbearable. Who's room was I in anyway? And what the hell had happened that had me end up unconscious with a limp arm? My eyes fell closed again and I could feel a bump forming on my head. Good Goddess, why did I always have to wake up to such pain? I swear it would be easier to just be paralyzed and be done with the feeling of it.

The last thing I could remember was Kakariko.. I was in the graveyard I'm sure. Yes that's right, I was going to see Dampe. But that doesn't explain the fact why my arm feels like it just got ran through to the other side with a sword, twisted the yanked back out. My eyes closed tighter as I tried to remember what was happening before my good friend unconsciousness took over.

_The grass under my boots shifted slightly as I walked through the entrance to the oh so familiar graveyard. The note Dampe had left Anju to give me was crumpled slightly in my hand. My gaze faltered around the graveyard. Why did it feel so unfamiliar today? My gaze stopped the instant the large grave in the back of the graveyard had caught my eye. It of course belonged to the Royal family... One after noon I had read every grave in this yard I knew who and whom each headstone belonged to._

_ But this one... It looked slightly.. glowing? It had a blue light lingering around it. I had never seen a colour so.. so hypnotizing with radiance as this one was. Or had I? How could it be that it somehow seemed familiar? Seemed welcoming. Whatever the reason, my gut told me that I should go to it, that It was somehow safe._

_ My body acted before my mind had a chance to process the thought. The blue. It was just so mesmerizing. Well now I could see where the blue had come from. In front of the tomb there had always been a symbol. I never understood quite what it meant.. but the thing that had me so confused about that symbol, was that I knew it. The symbol was My symbol. I had it on my hand.. as a birth mark? That's what I always thought it. Until it appeared before me on this stone patch.._

There was a noise somewhere in the room I was in. It disconnected my train of thought. I opened one eye only slightly enough to see if anyone was in there. Sure enough a figure was aproching me. I couldn't tell quite who it was, the light, though I had gotten somewhat used to its brightness, was still blinding.

"Oh good," Said a stern voice in a quiet like tone. "You're awake."

How did she know I was awake? I absolutely _know_ she couldn't see my eye open. I had had loads of practice on watching people while appearing to be asleep. I'm not one to brag but I know damn well I was really good at it because if I wasn't, I wouldn't have overheard so many conversations, some I didn't understand, but I had been able to get a bit of connection from them...

"Impa.." Said a young woman somewhere in the room.

"Yes! I know what I've done! But I didn't realize who he was before it was to late." Hissed the stern voice still trying to keep a tone somewhat like a whisper. She was ripping the sleeve of my tunic now. Thank Goddess, someone was finally paying attention to the fact that I was probably going to bleed to death. She must not have seen me watching her then, she must have been talking to the other woman in the room. But who was that other woman? And if the one tending to my arm was named Impa, then she certainly was not a regular in Castletown or Kakariko, that certainly was not a Hylian woman name. Who was she? And how could she have recognized me?

"If he sees us Impa.." Said the woman on the other end of the room, getting cut off once more by the stern voice, hardly a whisper now.

"He _wont _see us. He's out cold. And if he were to wake, I could simply bash him over the head again to regain unconsciousness." Impa said disgusted. "I really can't believe I was so mistaken.." She mumbled more to her self then to the girl.

"Any one could have made that mistake." Said the other girl. The rustling of blankets gave me the impression she was the one whom had been caught awake on the other end of the room. "Besides, She said now closer to me, probably beside Impa. "He will be fine." A hand moved hair away from my face in a swift caring fashion. The soft hand against my skin was the last I remembered before drifting back into sleep for real this time.

**A Brief Interlude**

There was a long pause before Impa spoke again. "Yes, but how many people do you see Princess, running around Hyrule nearly six feet tall, pretending to be Kokiri and wearing a foolish green hat?" She sighed and continued attending to the wound on the unconscious blond boy before her. What would the sages say if they heard she had nearly cost the Hero his arm because of her foolish acts. "_Stupid stupid stupid. All of them would be ashamed you even be a part of the sacred realm. Nearly taking a limb from it's Hero. You don't deserve to even have the title Sage of Shadow for what you have done_" She scolded herself.

"Don't beat yourself too hard for it Impa.. It's my fault. I shouldn't have been in the tomb during the day.. I forgot. And what else were you supposed to do? Just let him walk in and discover six of the sages talking about what to do with him? It's my fault it was stupid to meet there, if we would have just listened to Nabooru's idea you wouldn't have-"

Impa held up her hand to stop the Princess from speaking any further. Her face was focused on something that seemed far away. Her eyes were glossed over, appeared in a trance. Her hand still hung in the air as she listened to the silence. There was a slight clank of metal on metal in the distance.

Impas head jerked towards the Princess instantly, her silver hair wrapping around her in the sudden motion. Her eyes wide telling the Princess a silent message that she understood immediately.

The Princess looked as though she was at a loss for words. She drove her hand into the pouch sitting on the table beside the boys bed along with a few other items he had on him. Her fingers curled around the shape when she found it. She pulled out a small flute. She looked at it curiously for a second then back to Impa. "Where is it! Why doesn't her have it with him? I had planned to warp him somewhere safe if it came to it! Where is it?" She said her voice filled with panic and worry.

Impa simply slipped her hand into the white leather pouch she held filled with several items she had brought with her. She tossed the blue flute over to the Princess in a swift motion. After it was caught she handed her the white pouch as well.

The Princess adjusted it around her and took the flute in her hands. The Triforce symbol on her hand gleamed as she put the Ocarina to her lips. She hurriedly placed one of Links hands on her arm and began to play. In a few moments a golden light wrapped around her and Link. She opened her eyes right before she warped, just in time to see Impa rip her blade out of its sheath and start for the door.

**Chapter One Continued**

_Lost in thought I stared at the mark on my hand and back to the glowing one on the stone. Again trying to make sense of the connection, but also trying to understand why it was glowing such a radiant blue. The blue I had seen before.._

_ There was a rustle of grass behind me. I turned just in time to see a different shade of blue and a flash of silver as a blade pierced through my arm. I looked to see the woman who had just stabbed me looking horrified as she saw my face. She ripped the blade out and grabbed it lifting the hilt above me then smashing it down onto my head causing me to lose consciousness immediately.._

_ Impa.. it was so unusual, but again, it was one of those things, that no matter how unusual it may be, it never failed to seem so familiar..._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend Of Zelda: Connecting The Links**

**Alright, so I got a review on the first chapter. I would really appreciate if people would leave reviewsit gives me inspiration to continue the story. I'm putting up chapter two because I HAVE been getting visitors to my story but please do review or send a message. Oh and I was in the mood for writing to please do enjoy!**

**~Katintri~**

**Chapter Two**

That sound.. That song.. That chant. I knew it by heart, yet I had never heard it before.. at least not that I can recall? That song was calming.. safe. I knew it. I knew this place. I just couldn't remember how.

My thoughts recollected and I remembered. How could I have gotten here? Wasn't I just on a bed in a blinding house with a woman named Impa? And another woman.. How could I have gotten to this place without waking? My hand dropped off the side of... what? A raised plait I suppose, hitting a cold marble floor. I opened my eyes and craned my neck upward to look around.

I twisted facing the ground and pushed myself to my feet. It took a moment to regain my balance due to being unconscious for so long. Dear Goddess, how long _was_ I unconscious? It must have been hours.. I hope it wasn't longer then daylight.. Anju is already so high strung she would have a heart attack if I was-

The thought was interrupted by a whimper somewhere in the room. For the first time (since.. when?) my eyes gazed to every corner of the room and back. The marble shown polished, as if someone had just finished cleaning the entire place. I doubt there would be one speck of dust anywhere in this marbled shrine. I looked at what I was standing on, the lifted plait. In the center of the octagonal shape, was the symbol. The symbol from the graveyard. The symbol on my hand. _My _symbol.

I was so lost in thought I nearly missed the sudden movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see a tall lanky girl in a dress, blond hair cascading down her back running hurriedly towards the door, shielding her face. I ran instinctively and put my hand on her shoulder spinning her to face me.

"Hey! What are you running from?" I said in an utterly confused tone. The moment she turned she turned her gaze right to the ground trying to keep her face from being seen. I could tell she was having trouble not looking at me. Or was she crying? But why would she try looking away? Was she ashamed?

"You." She said her voice breaking. She looked up to me. Her eyes were _the_ blue, glossed in a sheen of wet, but that unmistakable blue.. the blue of the glow in the graveyard. The colour of..

_ I stood in a courtyard, surrounded by a river, flowers at the edges. The room was probably the most beautiful room I had seen. But the room wasn't what I had been looking for. It was the Princess whom I could now see standing, back towards me looking into a window._

_ I walked up behind her. She hadn't noticed me until I was about an arms length away when my footsteps suddenly startled her and she turned to look at me, her eyes wide in horror. But only for a moment, she let out a sigh and her face became warm and welcoming. Her eyes.. the blue. It was the most radiant colour..._

_ Her face.. Of course the Princess of Hyrule was beautiful.. but the Princess I looked at now was absolutely stunning. And when she spoke it was as though a song that would be remembered the first time it was heard._

_ "Who are you? How could you have gotten past the guards.. That.. that is that.. a fairy?" A sudden hopefulness glazed her eyes. "You're from the forest.. then that means you have the spiritual stone of the forest with you don't you?" I nodded, a bit confused by how she knew that I would have the stone.. I mean how is it she could just up and assume the first Kokiri she see's in the castle has the stone. The fact was I wasn't even Kokiri.. how could she-_

_ "I had a dream, in the dream the land of Hyrule was being covered in darkness. And then, there was a light.. A light from the forest.. it lit up the ground and made a break in the dark clouds coating the sky.. Then a figure emerged holding a green stone, wearing a green tunic a fairy at his side. I thought... maybe you were the one. I know this was no ordinary dream of mine, no, I see prophecy and this I'm sure was one." Her hand jetted to her mouth her eyes in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I got so carried away with my prophecy that I forgot to properly introduce myself.. I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule..."_

I blinked as my thoughts collected. I was still looking at the girl who was in front of me, with the stunning blue eyes, she now had a worried look on her face. She blinked at me. Sudden realization came over me. "H-have we met before?" I couldn't exactly think of how to speak at the moment, my words were a bit shaky.

She bit her lip in thought avoiding my gaze. "That's not what's important right now. We need to get you somewhere else..." She handed me a blue flute. "The desert. Play." She said eying me.

I looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Play? But I don't-"

She sighed and put the flute back into the white leather pouch she held. "Then this just got a lot more complicated then I had anticipated." She said with an annoyed edge to her voice.

**A Brief Interlude**

The blades clashed with a clang that rang through all of Kakariko. It was at the top of the windmill a woman in blue and silver, and a woman with red shoulder length hair fought. "Stupid Sheikah, when will you learn that you are less then a SkullChild compared to a Gerudo?"

The scimitar and the sword collided once more, Impa and the Gerudo pushed the blades to each other bringing them face to face, a smirk forming across Impa's face. "That my dear Nimyia, would be the day, a Gerudo beats me." Impa pushed her sword forward with so much force it sent the Gerudo stumbling backwards. It took less then a few seconds for the Gerudo to get back her footing, but that was all the time Impa needed and she didn't intend to hold back, she lunged for the Gerudo, both flying off the windmill as she hit. The Gerudo hit the ground and her eyes closed as she did. Impa, who had landed in less of a shock sat atop the Gerudo. She put her ear over her mouth and listened for breathing.

The Gerudos breath was uneven but she was alive none the less. She grabbed the Gerudo and swung her over her shoulder. She put one hand to her forehead to study her thoughts. She would bring Nimyia to the Sheikah Caverns then head for the desert, where she would report to Nabooru one of her women that still resided under rule of Gannondorf had attempted to take the boy.

She was the only enemy of danger around the boy. Sure there were creatures everywhere, but its the people he had to watch out for. For creatures brains were not developed enough to process his image and put it into memory. But this Gerudo had learned from Gannon. She had been practicing, with the witches in the Spirit Temple, black magic and had learned from them about the boy. She had seen him being dragged to the deserted house on the mountain, the windmill resided a few feet away.

She had been watching atop the windmill, Impa could sense her. Another Sheikah had gone after her, it was then that Impa had gone after her herself. She had to make sure the Princess and Link get away safely, there may only be one Gerudo, but by chance she were to get away there would be other of Gannons followers almost instantly.

She made a face to herself, now the boy had been introduced to her and the Princess. He would begin remembering and they would have to explain. Dear Goddess please don't let Zelda be too upset with me for my mistake and what it had cost. Zelda sending Link back was supposed to spare him being the Hero Of Time, all of his responsibilities.. well he did have 17 years never knowing about such a thing as the Hero Of Time, so maybe she wouldn't be too upset.

Impa continued to find ways to reassure herself on her way to the Sheikah caverns. There were several passages to get to the Caverns, she had been heading for the one in the Graveyard on a raised area. A hole was hidden under a large crate there. It wasn't too well a hiding place, it was probably the most simple one to get to. Minus the fact it was about 15 feet high.

She took out a hook on a string and threw it, it connected with the wooden gate around the area. She made sure it was secure by tugging int once, twice. Impa readjusted to Gerudo on her shoulder finding the easiest way to climb up there without the Gerudo falling.

Once she got over the fence she began rolling up the hook and string and put it in a small white pouch she held, probably 3 times smaller then the one she left Zelda with. She moved the crate and jumped down the hole, Gerudo still on her back.

**Chapter Two Continued**

We left the familiar Temple in cloaks the Princess had pulled from a white leather pouch. Side by side we entered Castle Town hiding our faces best we could. Apparently the Princess wasn't allowed to wander without Impa at her side. At least not in the broad anyways she had told me.

"You're quiet." She said under her breath after we had about reached the fountain in the center of the town.

"What do you expect? To have a nice little conversation?" I asked a bit irritated. "As it is I have no idea what's going on and from what you have said it does not appear you would care to explain?"

She didn't speak giving me my answer. We had reached the draw bridge rather quickly. Once across on the grass she slid her hood down reveling her long blond hair and her elegant face. I did the same taking a green hat out of the inside of the robe and sliding it back on my head. She raised an eyebrow at me once I looked at her after putting it on.

"I like my hat." I say simply looking back at her as she shook her head and kept herself from giggling. She started walking towards the desert and I stood and looked after her. She stopped and looked to me.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you coming?" She said raising her eyebrow at me again looking me over.

"You seriously think we're walking all the way to the desert?" I reached in my pocket to get out my Fairy Ocarina. My pockets were empty. My deku nuts, hook shot, Fairy Ocarina and bottles were gone. "Where's my things?" I said a bit of irritation in my voice. Why did people have to touch my things. Why Goddess can't they just leave them be?

"Impa has them." The Princess lied, she didn't want to explain to him Impa had to run off and get rid of a threat that was specificly there for him and him alone. She wondered if Impa would remember to get the Hero's things from the house once she met them at the desert..

"Well then hand me that Ocarina you had earlier." I said trying to hide what was sure to be annoyance in my voice.

She reached in the pouch again and tossed me the Ocarina in a swift motion her eyes watching me curiously. I put it to my lips and played the first few notes of Eponas Song before hearing a whinny somewhere behind me. I finished off the song and Epona stood beside me. I tossed the flute back to the Princess and mounted Epona. "I plan on riding." I said in an arrogant sort of tone. "You can walk if you'd prefer though..." I smirked at the Princess as she walked over and mounted the horse behind me.

"Finally something you remember that's useful." She said before realizing her words.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing.."

I kicked Epona's flank and we started for the desert. I couldnt help but think about what she meant by what I remembered. Though I just shrugged of the thought and enjoyed the ride. It always felt carefree when I was riding Epona. I loved that feeling, maybe more then I loved my hat... At the moment I could forget about all the questions I was choking on and could just focus on the wind blowing around me and the Princess.


End file.
